Bloom what!
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: My insanity at its best. Rated M for content, gore, language, and implications. Oh yeah and slight crossovers with any shows or characters that you recgonize that may crop up.
1. A beginning and bad feeling

The Truth about Winx Club

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing and this is major AU with multiple crossovers and OCs and OOCs. Oh and bashing can't forget the bashing.)

It was Alfeas back to school party but the red head Earth raised freshmen fairy Bloom was frowning behind her mask of happy nervousness. Something was wrong, not with her outfit, act, or the party itself. No, something wrong was happening on Blooms home planet, Earth. To be more specific, something was wrong in Raccoon City. Bloom sighed as she fished out some sodas from the cooler just as the Cloud Tower witches, decked out in dark colored party dresses, appeared at the front gates making all fairies, heroes, and teachers stop and stare.

"Bout time. I was starting to wonder if any of you were going to show." Bloom said nonchantly as she tossed the dressed up CT (Cloud Tower) teachers and headmistress sodas that they caught nimbly.


	2. Surprize

The Truth about Winx Club

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing and this is major AU with multiple crossovers and OCs and OOCs. Oh and bashing can't forget the bashing.)

"Sorry it took us so long; most of the students were too stunned by the sudden news flash to realize that they needed outfits till the last second." The headmistress, Griffin, said with a slight smirk towards the red head.

"W-what are you witches doing here?" The arrogant and stereotypical blond princess of Solaria asks as soon as she regained use of her vocal cords.

"We're here for the dance of course." The blue haired Zarathrustra drawls in her slightly accented voice.

"But witches aren't allowed at the back to school party or the prom!" Stella protested making not only the witches but Bloom, all the faculty members, some heroes, and a couple of fairies raise an eyebrow.

"Says who?" Bloom asks taking a sip of what looked strangely like red wine or even blood.

"Huh?" Stella asks taken aback by the red heads calm question.

"Who says witches aren't allowed at _interschool_ dances and events." Bloom asks calmly while emphasizing the 'interschool' part.

"I-it's against the rules." Stella tried to protest, try being the key word.

"No, it's not." Bloom calmly points out.

"Y-yes it is!" Stella argues heatedly.

"I read the rulebook, Stell. Heck! I _memorized_ it, and nowhere does it say that the Cloud Tower girls are not allowed to show up at any interschool events. If you don't believe me then ask any of our teachers. I'm quite sure they would know the rulebook well enough." Bloom said smoothly and her face devoid of any emotion as she calmly sipped the crimson liquid that she had gotten from who knows where.


	3. oh no she didn't

The Truth about Winx Club

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing and this is major AU with multiple crossovers and OCs and OOCs. Oh and bashing can't forget the bashing.)

Stella looked at the teachers to see that they were nodding in agreement with Blooms words while the Cloud Tower girls were smirking victoriously.

"Who would invite them though?" Stella asks looking around at her peers questioningly.

"Who do you think?" Bloom questioned sarcastically while rolling her eyes as she brung her glass to her lips again.

"You? Why? They're just a bunch of freaks?" Stella yelled making everyone look at her in shock and anger. There was a sound of glass breaking and every head snapped to the source which turned out to be Bloom.


	4. wounds and healing

The Truth about Winx Club

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing and this is major AU with multiple crossovers and OCs and OOCs. Oh and bashing can't forget the bashing.)

Bloom, it seemed, had squeezed her glass hard enough to shatter it barely a centimeter from her lips, giving her many small cuts on her face and hand as well as splashing her in the liquid that looked eerily similar to blood. The cuts on Blooms face and hand didn't seem to faze as she forced her fist open to reveal several shards of glass imbedded in cuts that didn't bleed. Bloom merely glanced at her injured hand before the glass shards were forced out of the wounds as the cuts seemed to heal themselves, leaving many fairies and heroes staring at her in surprise, shock, and awe while the witches and their teachers looked at her worried.


	5. Fine dissapointment and parties

The Truth about Winx Club

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing and this is major AU with multiple crossovers and OCs and OOCs. Oh and bashing can't forget the bashing. Sorry my updates are so far apart but I couldn't find the notebook I had originally written this story in.)

"My apologizes. I sometimes forget about my strength." Bloom said in a slightly forced calm and polite voice with her eyes closed as the red liquid vanished along with the glass shards that were miraculously unstained.

"That's alright Ms. Bloom. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" The black and white striped haired Ediltrude asks a slight accent slipping into her voice in her worry.

"I'm fine." Bloom said uncharacteristically short.

"Very well then. Come along girls. We are not welcome here therefore we shall head back to the tower." Griffin said looking at her students with slight regret when they all looked crestfallen and disappointed.

"We shall throw our own party instead of attending one where we are unwelcome. Thank you again for inviting us, Ms. Bloom." Griffin said smiling slightly when her students perked up noticeably while Bloom gave a jerky nod of acknowledgement.

"You are, of course, welcome to come to our party if you want and will be welcomed with open arms."


	6. choices smiles and damn

The Truth about Winx Club

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing and this is major AU with multiple crossovers and OCs and OOCs. Oh and bashing can't forget the bashing. Sorry my updates are so far apart but I couldn't find the notebook I had originally written this story in.)

Griffin smiled when her comment made all of the non-witchs stare at her in shock while the witchs nodded in agreement with the slightly green skinned woman that was their headmistress. Bloom cracked a real smile at that which made most males, and at least half of the females, blush.

"Thanks Ms. Griffin. Sounds like a real party to me." Bloom said honestly making Griffin and the other witchs grin at her.

"Then come on over here and join us." Mirta said grinning widely at the red head. Bloom grinned before turning her back on the assembled fairies and heroes-in-training and walking towards the assembled witchs.

"Y-you can't go with them!" Stella shouted at the red heads back.

"Why not?" Bloom shouts back without slowing down or stopping.

"Because you're a fairy and they're witchs!" Stella shouts arrogantly.

"So?" Bloom asks halfway to the group of witchs.

"So?" Stella echoes in shock.

"Yeah so." Bloom asks stopping right in between the two large groups.

"Who cares?" Bloom asks turning her head slightly to the left and making all the witchs smile eagerly when they caught sight of Blooms broad grin that the fairies and heroes couldn't see.

"Who cares?" Stella repeats still in shock.

"Yeah. Who really gives a shit?"


	7. Scary and facts

The Truth about Winx Club

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing and this is major AU with multiple crossovers and OCs and OOCs. Oh and bashing can't forget the bashing.)

All of Red Fountain and Alfea looked shocked at the use of a cussword from the Earth raised red head while the ones from Cloud Tower were merely snickering at the looks on everyone elses faces and Bloom? She was merely standing there with an insane grin on her face.

"I-I care." Stella said after managing to regain the use of her vocal cords, much too many peoples dismay.

"Really?" Bloom asks tilting her head to the side curiously as she critically but discreetly studied the blond princess. Stella only nodded which made Bloom give another large insane grin.

"Well screw you and the high horse you're riding on then." Bloom said cheerfully making the CT students and teachers laugh while the Alfea and RF (Red Fountain) students and faculty were once more shocked into stunned silence. Stella was even more shocked and was merely spluttering as she stared at Bloom wide eyed.

"B-B-but you have to listen to me! I'm a princess!" The single celled organism known as Stella said making Bloom arch an eyebrow at her.

"So is every other girl here." Bloom pointed out dryly making even a few of the RF and Alfea students snort at that while Stella flushed and stumbled more.

"I'm not a Solarian citizen so you have no say what so ever over me anyways." Bloom said smirking at the blond as darkly as any witch and earning a few gulps of horror from some of the witches closer to her.

"She's scary." One of the unknown Freshmen whispers hiding behind her friend who happened to be a Senior, that nodded in agreement.


End file.
